Liberal Party presidential primaries, 2522
The 2522 Liberal primaries were the selection process by which the Liberals chose their candidates in the Baltusian General Election for Praetor and Deputy Praetor. Through a series of primaries and caucuses culminating in the Liberal National Convention, the party picked Margaretha Eliasson from Palmyre, who selected Harold Ashbourne from Champion as her running mate. Six candidates vied for the nomination, including Gevaro Chairman Polyhymnia Oppenheimer, Lindar Valley Chairman Yeliena Tesh-Kant, Deputy Leader Duke Gore Clemens, Former Leader Hanna Gry Ashbourne, General Margaretha Eliasson, and National Chairman Priya Bhutto. The race begins As in the last leadership contest of 2510, General Margaretha Eliasson announced her candidacy first. Eliasson, 63, announced that her failed campaign 12 years before was just to change the current scope of politics, however, when she ran in 2522, she ran to change the Liberal Party. Priya Bhutto's candidacy came as no suprise, however, her level of support had dropped considerably since her last leadership campaign. The candidacy of Duke Gore Clemens became official when he announced his candidacy in his hometown of Port Athos on September 3rd, 2521. The candidacies of Polyhymnia Oppenheimer, Yeliena Tesh-Kant, and Hanna Gry Ashbourne all came as a suprise to pundits. As soon as all of the candidacies became official, pundints dubbed Duke Gore Clemens as front runner. The First Poll The first poll of the campaign was released on December 24th, 2521. It showed that 20.8% of registered Liberals were undecided on who should lead the party. *Duke Gore Clemens (24.1%) *Hanna Gry Ashbourne (17.8%) *Margaretha Eliasson (14.6%) *Yeliena Tesh-Kant (11.6%) *Priya Bhutto (7.6%) *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer (3.4%) The biggest surprise of the first poll was the strong amount of support General Margaretha Eliasson had. The first quarter ended and the fundraising totals were reported. *Margaretha Eliasson - $9,703,103 *Priya Bhutto - $1,635,112 *Duke Gore Clemens - $418,716 *Yeliena Tesh-Kant - $139,250 *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer - $118,183 *Hanna Gry Ashbourne - $80,956 The extraordinarily strong fundraising totals Eliasson had received put the campaign spotlight on her, as well as Bhutto. Results of the Albiopolis Caucus *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer - 314,239 Votes (61.6%) 42 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 76,764 Votes (15.0%) 7 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 46,217 Votes (9.1%) 0 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 31,375 Votes (6.1%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 27,246 Votes (5.3%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 14,443 Votes (2.8%) 0 Delegates Following the Albiopolis Caucus, national poll numbers went up for Yeliena Tesh-Kant and Hanna Gry Ashbourne. Windsor and Port Athos Results of the Windsor Caucus *Margaretha Eliasson – 61,761 Votes (32.3%) 8 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 37,483 Votes (19.6%) 5 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 35,320 Votes (18.5%) 5 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 28,201 Votes (14.8%) 0 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 18,819 Votes (9.8%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 9,535 Votes (5.0%) 0 Delegates Results of the Port Athos Primary *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 63,324 Votes (29.9%) 8 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 55,660 Votes (26.2%) 8 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 50,883 Votes (24.0%) 7 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 26,456 Votes (12.5%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 8,949 Votes (4.2%) 0 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 6,769 Votes (3.2%) 0 Delegates After the victories of Eliasson and Tesh-Kant, Yeliena Tesh-Kant, Hanna Gry Ashbourne, and Margaretha Eliasson were swept into the international limelight. The campaign of Duke Gore Clemens stayed relatively the same while the candidacies of Priya Bhutto and Polyhymnia Oppenheimer began to fade. Rootianville Results of the Rootianville Primary *Margaretha Eliasson – 30,284 Votes (27.4%) 5 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 25,827 Votes (23.4%) 5 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 24,746 Votes (22.4%) 5 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 14,248 Votes (12.9%) 0 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 9,215 Votes (8.3%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 6,210 Votes (5.6%) 0 Delegates Eliasson’s close victory officially made her the frontrunner for the leadership of the party. The Pentuple Primaries Results of the Felicia Caucus *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 169,775 Votes (29.7%) 20 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 125,480 Votes (22.0%) 16 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 103,521 Votes (18.1%) 11 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 77,368 Votes (13.5%) 0 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 58,309 Votes (10.2%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 37,188 Votes (6.5%) 0 Delegates Results of the Maximus Mater Primary *Margaretha Eliasson – 372,443 Votes (31.0%) 33Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 308,049 Votes (25.6%) 25 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 199,163 Votes (16.6%) 18 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 124,533 Votes (10.4%) 0 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 111,768 Votes (9.3%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 87,234Votes (7.3%) 0 Delegates Results of the Champion Primary *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 266,989 Votes (25.9%) 19 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 265,355Votes (25.8%) 19 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 195,277 Votes (19.0%) 18 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 167,383 Votes (16.3%) 11 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 73,881 Votes (7.2%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 61,064 Votes (5.9%) 0 Delegates Results of the Truman Caucus *Margaretha Eliasson – 303,722 Votes (39.1%) 17 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 145,262 Votes (18.7%) 8 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 145,070 Votes (18.7%) 7 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 69,889 Votes (9.0%) 0 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 62,372 Votes (8.0%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 51,229 Votes (6.6%) 0 Delegates Results of the Federal District of Kereigh Primary *Margaretha Eliasson – 48,652 Votes (25.3%) 7 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 43,407 Votes (22.6%) 6 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 33,602 Votes (17.5%) 6 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 30,437 Votes (15.9%) 4 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 21,135 Votes (11.0%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 14,774 Votes (7.7%) 0 Delegates Additional Primaries Results of the Palmyre Primary *Duke Gore Clemens – 138,036 Votes (23.4%) 10 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 140,656 Votes (23.8%) 10 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 126,389 Votes (21.4%) 10 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 74,554 Votes (12.6%) 6 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 61,655 Votes (10.4%) 5 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 49,567 Votes (8.4%) 0 Delegates Results of the Rokkanville Primary *Duke Gore Clemens – 189,636 Votes (32.1%) 19 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 151,833 Votes (25.7%) 14 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 91,209 Votes (15.5%) 10 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 60,346 Votes (10.2%) 0 Delegates *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 49,121 Votes (8.3%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 47,994 Votes (8.1%) 0 Delegates Results of the Outer Seleya Caucus *Yeliena Tesh-Kant – 61,920 Votes (30.1%) 6 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 39,513 Votes (19.2%) 4 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 35,242 Votes (17.1%) 4 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 32,768 Votes (15.9%) 3 Delegates *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer – 25,088 Votes (12.2%) 0 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 11,391 Votes (5.5%) 0 Delegates Pledged Delegates as Of March 10th, 2522 *Margaretha Eliasson (140) *Duke Gore Clemens (106) *Hanna Gry Ashbourne (98) *Polyhymnia Oppenheimer (58) *Yeliena Tesh-Kant (49) *Priya Bhutto (0) Priya Bhutto’s failure to win a single delegate ended her campaign. Despite the fact the she didn’t withdraw until the convention, she continued to come in last in Super Delegate Caucuses. The First Withdrawal Yeliena Tesh-Kant ended her campaign on April 7th, 2522. She had won 343 delegates in total. Tesh-Kant also had 6.7% of the total votes cast, with 11.4% undecided. Most of her delegates went to Polyhymnia Oppenheimer. At the end of her campaign, Yeliena Tesh-Kant had only $197,164 on hand. Oppenheimer’s End Polyhymnia Oppenheimer withdrew from the race one week after Yeliena Tesh-Kant. Oppenheimer had 149 delegates when she withdrew, as well as 5.1% of the vote, with 9.7% undecided. Most of Oppenheimer’s delegates went to Duke Gore Clemens. At the end of her campaign, Oppenheimer had $151,540 on hand. After the withdrawal of Polyhymnia Oppenheimer, the delegate count stood at: *Duke Gore Clemens – 32.3% 851 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 26.1% 691 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 23.9% 596 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 9.0% 86 Delegates No Nominee On June 16th, 2522, all of the delegates declared their support for a candidate. No candidate had a support of the votes. *Duke Gore Clemens – 32.2% 1,232 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 33.1% 1,174 Delegates *Hanna Gry Ashbourne – 25.6% 915 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 9.1% 86 Delegates The Surprise Withdrawal On June 23rd, 2522, Hanna Gry Ashbourne withdrew and endorsed General Margaretha Eliasson. Ashbourne’s endorsement officially gave Eliasson the victory and the leadership. On July 7th, 2522, Duke Gore Clemens withdrew from the race. He had nearly $1 million on hand at the time of his withdrawal, as well as the support of 43.3% of registered Liberals. Eliasson had 44.4%. The Convention *Margaretha Eliasson – 78.3% 2,362 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 21.7% 1,045 Delegates The Deputy Leadership Campaign There were five candidates for the Deputy Leadership. All five announced their candidacy on the floor of the convention. *Harold Ashbourne - 46% 1,751 Delegates *Killian Carroll - 29% 1,110 Delegates *Zilpha De Angeli - 13% 498 Delegates *Clarice Osborne-Vixx - 7% 260 Delegates *Etheline Zuckerkorn - 5% 177 Delegates Killian Carroll conceded defeat after losing to Ashbourne by 17%. Ashbourne than won by default. Tragedy Just three months after becoming leader of the Liberal Party, Eliasson was assassinated while giving a speech. She was replaced as leader by Priya Bhutto.